


Just Having Some Fun

by Adrian_Crevan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_Crevan/pseuds/Adrian_Crevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and a friend were talking about what would happen if Undertaker put chains on his boots and got his legs chained together first thing in the morning (Yeah, apparently he sleeps nude, and the first things he put on are his boots.) Then what would happen if Grell were to walk in and find him in this predicament-- Grell/Undertaker lemon oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Having Some Fun

Grell sauntered over to where Undertaker was now laying mostly helpless and completely nude, save for the boots, in his coffin. “Well, then… Whatever shall I do here~?” She inquired rhetorically. Undertaker grimaced and tried to pull himself upright with his arms. The angle he was at, however, made that semi-impossible at the moment. Grell chuckled at seeing him struggle like this. She wondered if she ought to ‘help’ him now, or wait and let him get nice and sweaty first. She decided on the former, as he was just too appealing in his current state, she couldn’t resist. She leaned down and traced his jawline with one red fingernail.  
“Don’t even try it, Grell.” Undertaker continued his struggle to stand up, which amused Grell very much.  
“Well, now just relax~! I’ll have you working up a sweat in no time, you needn’t struggle so~.” She reached out and brushed those silly bangs out of his eyes. She liked quite a lot what she saw. His pale skin was flushed just slightly at his current predicament, and his brilliant green eyes were staring at her, daring her to make another move. She dropped her hand and traced his collarbone with the tip of her finger. A slight draft blew in through the open door and he shivered. “Ah, I should probably close this, should I not~? Oh, but you shiver so nicely~. What’s a lady to do~?” She finally decided to close the door, for the sake of privacy.  
“Really, don’t try anything,” Undertaker was earnest, she had to say. He managed to pull himself part of the way up before he collapsed back down, panting. “I-I can get out of this by myself.” He said this mostly to himself, and Grell imagined he was giving himself some encouragement. He tried to pull himself up again, but failed as he was still strained from his last attempt.  
“Why do you continue to struggle so~? Just relax, and let me take care of you~.” Grell reached down and cupped Undertaker’s face before swiftly bringing her lips to his, abruptly interrupting his next attempt to get up. He opened his mouth in either surprise or protest, she couldn’t tell, and she took this opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth. Her tongue easily won dominance in the bewildered man’s mouth, probing everywhere it could and twisting their tongues around each other. As fast as she’d pushed their lips together, she pulled away. “Did you enjoy that~?” She inquired of Undertaker.  
“Of course not.” He said firmly, though a slight blush creeped onto his cheeks, suggesting otherwise.  
“So you did enjoy it~. Well, that changes things, doesn’t it~?” She traced one of the scars on his chest. She dropped her head to lean down and draw circles with her tongue over one of his nipples. Undertaker let out a slight moan, so soft it was almost a sigh. But she could tell. Grell moved up to kiss his neck, sucking gently. This got a gasp, and then a soft moan. She glanced down at his groin, and was pleased to see that his member was getting harder with every passing moment. At the sight of his, her own member was growing quickly. She reached down to grasp his, and he groaned at the pressure. She smirked and began to rub her hand slowly along his length. He blushed deeply and groaned. Grell sped up her hand and swiftly pulled Undertaker into another kiss before he could moan out. He ended up moaning into the kiss, further arousing her. Grell stopped pleasuring him to strip off her jacket, vest, and shirt. She got up to straddle him and leaned down to kiss him again. This time he willingly gave up his mouth to her wandering tongue, and reached forward to grope her through her pants. She groaned into the kiss and ground her hips against his hand. Her pants were becoming a bit tight, so she stood up and stripped those off too, along with her underwear. She moved to straddle him again, this time reaching down to stroke both their cocks. Their groans were almost in unison as she picked up the pace.  
“P-Please, Grell. Ah…I-I can’t wait any more, I n-need you.” Undertaker managed out though groans and shudders.  
“I couldn’t agree more, Unnie~,” Grell stood up and turned him over with surprising strength and grace. She reached up and put three fingers to his lips. He understood and obediently opened his mouth for her to slip her fingers in. When they were good and wet, she pulled them out. She then slipped one finger inside him without warning and started to pump slowly. He gasped and instinctively clenched his muscles. “Well, now that won’t do~. You need to relax, darling~.” She stopped moving and waited for him to relax his muscles a bit more. Once he did, she slipped a second finger in and waited for him to adjust. Then she slipped in the third finger and began to scissor them. Undertaker groaned and pushed back against her fingers. “You’re eager, aren’t you~? Don’t worry, you’ll be satisfied soon enough~.” She pulled out her fingers, getting a small protest from him. She positioned herself at his entrance and pushed in slowly. He inhaled sharply and gave a soft whimper as she pushed all the way in. Grell waited for him to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and pushing all the way back in with a groan from both of them. She began to thrust her hips slowly, earning a moan from him. When he was mostly adjusted, she began to move faster. He groaned loudly, pushing back against her cock, willing it to go deeper. She noticed this and began to thrust harder, adjusting her angle and depth of penetration until she hit a spot that made him cry out in pleasure. She smirked and continued to thrust harder and deeper, hitting his prostate every single time. Undertaker’s arms shook as she reached around his hips to stroke his member while continuing to pound him from behind. The room was filled with moans and groans from the two of them.  
“G-Grell!” He cried out before he came, panting hard. His rhythmic clenching was too much for her, and she came soon after, filling him completely. He collapsed onto his stomach, while she kept herself from collapsing on top of him by rolling over onto the floor, panting.  
“Now… Did you… need help with those~?” She raised her arm and gestured to his boots.  
“Yeah… I did…” He chuckled weakly. 

FIN


End file.
